


Why Sailor Iron Mouse Smiled

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime two sentence fiction. Sailor Iron Mouse trembled as she remembered never obtaining Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia and approached her.





	Why Sailor Iron Mouse Smiled

I never created Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Iron Mouse.

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled as she remembered never obtaining Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia and approached her. One smile formed as soon as she viewed Sailor Galaxia resting.

THE END


End file.
